In recent years, a power generation equipment (for example, a photovoltaic cell and a fuel cell), as an auxiliary power supply for a power grid (hereinafter, “grid”), that can perform an interconnected operation in which power is supplied to a load by being interconnected to the grid is becoming widely used among power consumers.
In addition, a power generation equipment that can perform an independent operation in which power is supplied to a load without being interconnected to the grid (that is, independently of the grid), for example, during a power failure in the grid, is also known.
Furthermore, a power supply system in which power is supplied to a load by using both power generation equipment of a photovoltaic cell and a fuel cell has been proposed (see PTLs 1 and 2).